


Fighting to be Done

by fandomscolliding



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Red Robin, tim drake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomscolliding/pseuds/fandomscolliding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is tired, so very tired. He could feel it deep in his bones, in his blood, in his soul. He is so tired and the night wasn’t halfway done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting to be Done

Tim is tired, so very tired. He could feel it deep in his bones, in his blood, in his soul. He is so tired and the night wasn’t halfway done. His arm throbs in time with his heart and he thinks that he’s fractured a rib. But the battle is only halfway done.

He sighs once, deep and long, before lurching out from behind the column. Kick, punch, dodge, block, bleed. Tim is so tired, and he’s only been fighting for a minute. He can see the others entangled in battles of their own, ripping ropes of tentacles and slashing through arms of metal. So valiant, so brave. So young.

And so tired. He wants nothing more than to lay down his weapons and fall into the ground and sleep for an age. But he can’t. He’s a proper hero, a member of the most powerful family of heroes that ever was. So he will fight, even though he’s half spent and breaking down. Even though he’s getting slower as the minutes scrape by. Even though he’s starting to realize he might not come out of this fray alive.

He takes a breath, takes stock of the situation. He’s out of every kind of ammo, and all that left are his failing fists. But it’s all he needs. He is a proper hero, and he was raised to know the difference between failing and giving up.

So he fights and fights and fights, even as his costume is shredded to ribbons, the skin on his chest coming apart in strips and weeping blood, still he pushes on. He is a hero, and there’s still fighting to be done.


End file.
